Another Hunter Fic
by McCall-Hunter-Fan
Summary: A Hunter & McCall fic


"Ohmigosh, Hunter" Sgt. Dee Dee McCall stumbled over to him. "Are you hurt"

"No, McCall. I'm feeling great" Sgt. Rick Hunter said, sarcastically.

She smiled. "I see you still have your sense of humor." Then she saw

where he'd been shot at. A dark red spot was forming on his white shirt, just below the right

shoulder. "Stay here, i'll call for help." She got up and hopped off to her car.

A couple of minutes later, she returned back to his side. "Hang in there, Hunter. Help is on the way."

"Are you hurt" Hunter whispered.

"I think i've sprain my ankle. Maybe a few bruises. But other than that, i'm fine." McCall said.

They could hear sirens in the distance. Soon everything will be okay again...

Dee Dee awoke in the waiting room. She looked around, to only find nurses and doctors. And a man in front of her.

"Miss" Asked the man with brown hair and matching eyes. About in his mid-thirties. He seemed to be about 6ft tall, broad shoulders, and to top it all off was his six - pack. Can you say gorgeous?

Dee Dee couldn't take her eyes off him. But she managed to say"Uh, yes"

He smiled. "I'm Dr. Curts. You sprained your ankle, which you can probably tell, and a few bruises. That's about it. Oh and your husband is fine. After his surgery he asked for ya. Other than that, he's alright. You can take him home tomorrow."

"He's not my husband. Just a good friend. Can I go see him now" McCall said.

Dr. Curts chuckled. "Oh. My bad. But of course, you can go see him." He led her the way to Hunters' room.

She turned to him. "Thank you." He nodded in reply and she opened the door. There lie Hunter in the hospital bed. He looked so peaceful. She walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "Are you awake"

Hunters' eyes fluttered open. "Dee Dee! How are you? Are you okay? What happened" He inquired.

She smiled. "Relax. I'm fine, and nothing happened. After you got shot, I called for help, your here. End of story."

"So, what did Capt. Grahm have to say about it"

Hunter watched McCall roll her beautiful brown eyes. "Just get some sleep alright, Hunter? I'll be back later. I have a few errands to run. So sweet dreams." She kissed his forehead again.

"How about a kiss right here." He said indicating to his lips.

She just rolled her eyes again. Then she walked out of the room...

Back at the station, Capt. Grahm was awaiting for Dee Dee to return. He had to have a word with her. As if she read his mind, she appeared at his door.

"You wanted to see me Capt." McCall replied. Not waiting for him to say come in, she walked in and sat down on the green leather chair.

"What the heck is wrong with you" He roared.

She gave him a dirrty look. "What the heck do you have the right to talk to me like that?"

"Hunter gets hurt, you don't call and let me know whats happened. I woulda expected better from you, McCall! Next time, you call me. Otherwise, there _wont_ be a _next_ time." He said.

"Yes sir. I understand and it wont happen again." She walks out of his office, to her desk. It was lonely without Hunter. Dr. Curts said he would be able to get out tomorrow. She might just stay overnight with Hunter. "Hey, Kathy"

Kathy Thomas was a friend of McCall's. She sat at the desk over from McCalls and Hunters'. She had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wiry, but in good shape. McCall knew Kathy liked Hunter, but never told him.

"Yes, Dee Dee" Kathy asked, looking at McCall.

"Do you think you can tell Capt. Grahm i'm gonna go home for the day? If you don't mind that is."

"Oh sure! No problem, girl. Anything for ya. Have fun"

McCall smiled a thanks and walked out of the precinct. And to the hospital she went.

When she walked up, Dr. Curts was at a counter and noticed her come in. "Ms. McCall, how are you this fine evening"

"Oh hi! I'm fine, thank you. I was just on my way to see Sgt.Hunter, if thats okay."

"Ah, why yes. By all means, go ahead." She nodded and walked toward his room.

There he was. On his bed, his eyes shut. She had to admit that he looked cute. She walked over to his bed.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." McCall whispered in his ear.

His eyes opened. Surprised to see her there. "Hey McCall. Aren't you suppose to be at work"

"Nope. I took the day off to spend it with you." She looked tired.

"C'mere." He patted the bed. She sat on the bed. "Lay down."

"But, I " He put a finger to her lips. She layed on his chest. Once she layed on his chest, she fell asleep.

The next day, Hunter was out of his bed, and getting dressed. He looked to where Dee Dee was. She was lying on the unmade bed. She stirred. But did not wake.

"Mr. Hunter. I see your ready to go home. Ms. McCall, she looked rather tired the other day. When she wakes, will you give her this." Dr.Curts said, giving Hunter a white envelope. "Well, ciao" He walks out the door.

Hunter grabbed his jacket and put it on. Then he walked over to McCall. "Dee Dee" He tickled her.

Dee Dee giggled and opened her eyes. "Morning to you too."

He smiled. "Ready to go" She nods and the two were out the doors on there way home...

"Want to come in" Hunter asked McCall as she pulled up in his driveway.

"Alright, Hunter. I guess I can come in for a while." She opened her door and the two made their way up to his house. He opened the door for her. "Thank you."

As soon as he got in, he went straight to his bed. "Ahh... Feels good to be back in my own bed."

Dee Dee walked in his room and joined him. "It feels good to be in _a_ comfortable bed." She lays on his chest. She feels him run his hands through her hair. That's when she notices the white envelope. She reaches for it. "What's this"

She opens it and pulls out a piece of paper. 'Call Me If You Need AnYthInG! 555-7148 or try my cell 714-4258 (Dr.Curts)'

Hunter grabs the paper. "This guy has a 'thing' for ya, McCall."

McCall rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "And Kathy has a 'thing' for you."

"Kat?... Works for me." Dee Dee laughs. "C'mere." She does and he cups her face in his hand. They stare into each others eyes, and he moves his face closer to hers. Till' their lips meet.

He pulled back. "Can I ask you a question"

Dee Dee licked her lips. "Sure."

"What made you come back" Hunter inquired.

This story take place about three months after Dee Dee left and had married Alex.

"I- Alex and I, we are getting a divorce."

"But-"

She interrupts him. "I wanted to, actually. After we moved in, I kept thinking that I made a mistake in marrying Alex. I didn't love him, Hunter. I am in love with Los Angeles... And you." She pauses, to let that sink in. "I better go." She gets up. About to exit the room.

Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing."You what"

"You heard me Hunter. I'm not gonna repeat myself. Ya know what, maybe _this_ was a mistake..."Her voice trailed off.

"Is it a mistake if I told you I loved you too" He got off the bed and walked over to her. He hugged her.

Dee Dee hugged him back.

Hunter and McCall lay in each others arms on his bed, when his phone rang. He reached for it. "Hunter."

"Hunter, how are ya" Capt. Grahm asked, over the phone.

"Oh, hey! What time is it"

Capt. Grahm chuckled. "6:30. Do you know where McCall is"

Rick looked at Dee Dee next to him. She was sound asleep. "She, uh, maybe with her husband somewhere"

"Maybe. How is her husband anyway? I would like to meet him."

"Uh, he's doin' fine. I'm sure he'd like ta meet you too."

"Well, if ya see her, tell her to give me a call. She needs to call next time to say she's not gonna be in. Otherwise, I'm getting fed up with her. This'll be her last warning. Goodbye Hunter." Click.

Hunter hangs up. He looks to Dee Dee, she is facing the other way, her back towards him. "Ya heard didn't you"

"How can I not? Capt. has a loud voice. I can't believe it." She choked. She felt Hunter lean over her. She turns. Looking right into his blue eyes.

"He'll be splitting up his best team. He wouldn't. If he does, then he'll lose me too."

Dee Dee smiled. The two kiss. "But I don't want you to give up your job just because of me. I guess I'll just work harder to prove i'm not useless."

"Your not useless. Capt. is just... He's not used to - Your new there, and he knows it. I'll talk to him. C'mon, i'm hungry."

"Ditto." The two get off the bed and go to the kitchen. "So what are we eating"

Hunter opens his fridge and peers inside. "We're going out to eat." He shuts the fridge door.

Hunter parked the car outside Chili's. He helped Dee Dee out of the car. That is when a sexy blonde walked over to them. About in her mid-thirties. She had sparkling baby blue eyes, as tall as Dee Dee, nice body. She was wearing a short black mini skirt and a white blouse. She looked stunning.

"Oh Rick! I'm glad you could make it" The blonde said, kissing Hunter on the lips.

He pulled back. "Cassandra? What are you doing here"

Cassandra looked hurt. "Don't you remember our date? I can't believe you forgot about it."

"You had a _date_" Dee Dee asked, hurt flashing in her eyes.

Hunter looked at Dee Dee and back at Cassandra. "I forgot, Cass. Sorry." It all came back to him. He was going to ask Cassandra to marry him that night but which he totally forgot. The two had been dating since, Alex asked Dee Dee to marry him.

"You said you had something important to tell me. That it would change my life forever." Cassandra said, lacing her fingers with his. "Who is **she**"

"Dee Dee McCall." Dee Dee answered. "Just A 'friend'. I'll let you two go on your date, now. I uhm"

"Ms. McCall" The voice belonged to Dr. Curts.

Dee Dee turned around. "Dr. Curts"

"C'mon sweetie." Cassandra said to Hunter. She pulled him inside.

McCall licked her lips. "What are you doing here? I mean, Hi."

"Hi. Are you eating alone"

"Uhm, yes. At least I am now."

"Would you like to join me and my daughter" He asked.

"Your daughter"

A little girl about four years old walked up to Dr. Curts. She was very cute. She had the same features as her father. Same chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. Except her hair was curly.

"Katie, this is Ms.McCall."

Katie walked up to McCall and curtsied. "Hewo, Ms. McCall. I'm Katie."

McCall laughed. "Hello, Katie. You can call me Dee Dee." She turned to Dr. Curts. "You have a beautiful daughter."

"Otay, Dee Dee."

"Thank you. So what about that offer" Dr. Curts asked.

"Sure. I'd love to." They walk inside.

"Cassandra. I have to tell you something." Hunter stopped when he saw Dee Dee with Dr. Curts and a little girl. They were walking passed his and Cassandra's table. "That I love you."

Dee Dee glared at him and then noticed the little girl was saying something. "I ish' I had a mommy wike you."

Dee Dee laughed. "And I wish I had a daughter like you." She said touching the little girls' nose.

"And I wish they served chili dogs here." Dr. Curts said.

"Eww." Dee Dee and the little girl replied. The three burst out in laughter.

It was now 7:00. Dee Dee walked over to the DJ. They had a dance floor in Chili's. She spoke to him. He nods. She then grabs a microphone and starts singing, Straight To The Heart.

When she finished, everyone gets up and claps. Cassandra looks at Rick who is still clapping with the others. "Honey"

Hunter looks at Cassandra. "Hmm"

"You wanted to tell me something that might change our lives"

"Well, yeah, I do. How long have we known each other? For about, well, since Alex asked Dee Dee to marry him, quite a while. We had some fun times, but maybe we can "

"Have Fun Hunter." Dee Dee said, walking out the door with Dr. Curts.

"I love you and all. But not as much as I love Dee Dee. Don't take this the wrong way. But, it's just not working out for us. Gotta go, bye. Oh and, here's the tip for the waitress. That's all I have on me. You'll have to pay the rest. Sorrry" Hunterjogs out the door to find Dee Dee standing by his car.

"I forgot my purse at your house. If ya don't mind, can you take me over there"

"Oh yeah sure. C'mon." He gets into his car and Dee Dee follows.

Hunter opened the door for Dee Dee. They walked in. Hunter walked to his bedroom, and comes out with her purse. "Hey, look, i'm really sorry about tonight. It slipped my mind. Will ya forgive me"

"So, did you ask her to marry you"

Hunter stared at her. "How'd you know? Oh nevermind, no I didn't. I couldn't. I couldn't risk being married knowing that you were single and I had a chance with you."

Dee Dee stared at him. She walked over to him and hugged him. That's when the phone rang. "Ugh"

Hunter grunted and said"Hunter.- Capt.. Oh no? Hmm... Uh, yeah. You were? She was! Wow. I can't believe I missed out on hearing her sing. Yes, she is isn't she." Hunter looked at Dee Dee. She gave him one of her most sexy smiles. He chuckles. "Oh, no. Sorry. Uhm, in about a couple of days, yeah. Sure, no problem. Bye." He hangs up.

"That was the Capt.. He heard ya sing tonight. He said you were sensational. What else can ya do that you haven't told me, McCall"

"I'll never tell." She walks over to his bed and sits down.

"Oh yes you will."He walks over to her and leans down to kiss her. Which eventually moved on to a night filled with, well you know.


End file.
